


7 Across

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is a crossword cheat, and James is always on tea duty. Featuring narwhals, drippy candles, and too many books on the bed shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Across

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besamislabios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamislabios/gifts).



“7 across is wrong.”

“Hmm?” Scorpius hummed, and didn’t look up from the crossword. 

“7 across. It’s wrong. 'Honeydew' is not a kind of torture. It’s a melon.”

“Mm,” Scorpius agreed. “But it fits. So I’m leaving it.” 

“It does not fit, you added a square. You are the biggest crossword cheat I’ve ever met”. 

Scorpius grinned, and shrugged. He hated crosswords, but he liked rainy mornings, especially ones which turned into rainy afternoons stuck in bed with James. Annoying him by half-arsing The Quibbler’s Sunday Morning Eye-Waterer was just a bonus. 

“Honeydew is garbage fruit,” Scorpius explained. “Eating it is torture. Therefore, 7 across is 'honeydew'. Plus, the number of squares is just sort of a... suggestion.” Scorpius waved his hand, and then stuck the end of his quill in his mouth. 

James barked out a laugh. “You’re fucking insane.”

“They are!” Scorpius hit him with the magazine. “Luna told me so at your dad’s weird BBQ thing the other day. And she writes this crap.”

James continued laughing. Scorpius pinched his underarm. 

“Ow! You _are insane_ , and you know it. Both of you. The glasses don’t help your case, either.” James yawned and scratched his hip. “Has it stopped raining yet?”

“Nope. Reckon it’s getting worse.” Scorpius tried not to sound as happy about this as he really was. “Go and make me tea?” 

“God, what did your last slave die of?” James grumbled and heaved himself out of the covers. 

“Nothing. I retired them when I hired you.” Scorpius grinned up at James, who had finally located his dressing gown and got both arms in, though it was inside out. He stopped and looked at Scorpius. He slowly bent down, and kissed him on the temple. 

“You’re such an arsehole,” he whispered gently into Scorpius’s hair. 

“I know.” Scorpius smiled back. He picked up one of James's hands and kissed his knuckles. “An arsehole who wants tea.” 

James laughed and threw a pillow at him. He made for the kitchen, mumbling about inserting tea into said arseholes. 

“And a biscuit!” Scorpius yelled after him. “Though not inserted into anything, thank you very much. Honestly, it’s so hard to get good staff nowadays”. 

James yelled something obscene. Scorpius returned to the crossword.

8 down. A type of house trained weasel. 6 letters. J-A-M-E-S Scorpius wrote… and blocked out the last square. Perfect. 

Scorpius closed his eyes, pulled the blankets up to his chin and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the windows, and the kettle beginning to boil. 

Perfect.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Honeydew being garbage fruit is from the TV show BoJack Horseman.
> 
> For the prompt "James/Scorpius, kissing in the rain, or cuddling, or James kissing Scorpius on his forehead" by [besamislabios](http://besamislabios.livejournal.com/profile)


End file.
